It is known to provide work machines such as tractors with a variety of implement attachments for accomplishing different tasks, for example it is well known to mount a loader implement to the front of a tractor. When operating a front loader implement from the operator station of a tractor it is sometimes difficult for the operator to determine whether the tool affixed to the loader is level or not. Thus loaders are commonly fitted with some means of indicating tool level. Various styles of tool level indicators are known such as bent rods disposed thru a hoop, a rod in a tube, or a kinked rod thru a slot in a bracket. Some known loaders have linkages to indicate tool level at any height. Tool level indicators must also be adjustable to indicate level at ground for a variety of tools such as buckets or pallet forks. There are a number of issues that have been encountered with known designs. More particularly, with the rod style it has been found that the rod is not sturdy enough and can be bent easily.
With the bracket on actuator type designs they need to be adjustable for bucket or pallet fork and depending on design can be difficult to keep tight and are unsightly. Further they must be sized for various actuator sizes. Additionally the rod is necessarily long and sticks above the boom when the tool is fully rolled back and the location where the operator views the indicator is lower down making it more difficult to see. With the rod-in-tube style designs when the tool is left in a dumped position in the winter, water can collect and freeze in the tube causing the rod to bend when rolling back the tool. Further, the operator can only see that the tool is approaching level in one direction. With most tool level indicators the parts tend to rattle because of the loose fit between rod and bracket.
Accordingly, there is a clear need in the art for an improved tool level indicator that overcomes the problems seen in prior art designs.